


Why me?

by BookTime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least in my humble opinions, Bromance, Chakra bs theories, Character growth?, Child Neglect, Crack, Cussing, Dubious Morality, Emotionally unstable OC, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Hyuuga Clan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Multi, Near Death Experiences, OC has no shame whatsoever, OC is a piece of shit, Oc has the mentality of a perverted five year old, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Orphaned OC, Past Child Abuse, Poor Obito, Poor Rin, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Sharingan, Team Family, Teamwork, Transmigration, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Very Slow till get to the Angst, changing cannon?, fouled mouth OC, politics is more dangerous than a battle field, poor everyone!, poor kakashi, pre-Naruto, sexual innuendo left and right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookTime/pseuds/BookTime
Summary: "Hey don’t mind me I am just some fully-grown person who died due to some jack asses who decided to beat me up into a bloody puddle. I look like I am only eight or ten? Well I am actually from another world and for some reason got stuck in a child’s body. By the way the nine tail fox is going to be set loose and devastate this whole village though I don’t know exactly when…."That would totally go well assuming they didn’t kill him or detain him for lunacy the moment they heard him.Why was life always so damn difficult? And he was already on his second one!But at least Kohona was kinda pretty and he could finally try to walk walls and trees like gravity didn't exist. That would be cool.Now if only he could avoid making any major changes ... and was that Obito and RIn walking over there?Shit...
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. And so it begins...

“What the heck?” She groaned. She remembered being trapped in an alley, a group of people sadistically beating her up and then suddenly a gun was placed to her head. The last thing she recalled was the cool metal against her head and a loud bang.

The voice she heard coming from her mouth didn’t sound LIKE English, maybe it was gibberish due to a concussion but something told her that wasn’t the reason. Trying out a few more words she realized that she was speaking Japanese, and in a somewhat high pitched childish voice? She remembered her teacher saying how he once got hit in the head so hard that he had woke up speaking Italian forgetting the English language for a few hours.

In this case, she choked up her situation to her mind subconsciously picking the Japanese language from binge watching too many animes in the safety of her bedroom. Now her mind apparently was making her forgo English in favor of Japanese. The mind was definitely a scary thing to behold, but she didn’t get a concussion, and unless it was some hallucination she definitely got shot in the head. That usually results in death, not waking up in some heavy forest she doesn’t even know.

Her hands instinctively went to her forehead where a hole should be only to feel the skin perfectly intact.

“I swore I had bangs.” She muttered before rubbing the back of her neck and freezing in place. Her hair...her beautiful hard grown long hair was gone. Instead of the long strands of shoulder brown hair she instead had her hair cropped closely to her neck with the top of her head feeling a bit too spiky for her taste.

“Those sick freaks. It wasn’t enough to shoot me, but my hair also had to suffer?” She looked down. “And also changed my clothes to some kind of loose shorts and t-shirt with blood on it?”

“Shoot..was I kidnapped?” She whispered as she took in her surroundings. No longer was she in an alleyway but was now in a forest with trees at every turn. She noticed someone lying on the ground probably a few meters in front of her.

“Hey mister. Are you all right?” She shuffled forwards, getting even more uncomfortable as she got closer. Why did a few meters seem much longer, usually it would only take her a few strides but now it felt like she had to take many steps just to cover the same distance.

The person didn’t respond and so she pushed the man onto his back realizing how small her hands were in comparison.

"It’s like I am a kid again." She softly guffawed. “Or this man is freakingly tall.”

But before she could chase the thought further, she gasped and reeled back at the sight in front of her pushing down the bile crawling up her throat.

No eyes, the man in front of her was definitely dead and the black eye sockets dripping down blood weren’t doing anything to calm her flight response.

She stifled the scream that threatened to come out of her mouth. Who knew if the killer was still around. If she were to make a sound she would most likely be the next target.

Her head began to ache and flashes of memories began to flow in her head.

“No way.” She said in shock as she processed some of her memories. Looking more deeply at her hands and touching her face she realized how much smaller she was in comparison to how she was before. She was a little kid again. It definitely explained why the trees seemed to loom overhead like skyscrapers rather than two story houses and if her memory served her correctly there was also another little extra addition to her body.

She could feel the shock and horror bubbling up to the surface, but quickly pushed it back down to be dealt with later. She could cry and break down after getting this figured out...yeah she was definitely fine.

With some hesitancy she looked down her pants and yup definitely it was definitely there.

“Whelp, I guess I am a boy.” She guffawed. Maybe it was due to overload of memories that were not quite hers, or maybe it was due to the eyeless corpse in her proximity, but that piece of information was a piece of cake at the moment. She still didn’t manage to sort out the memories but the one thing that stuck out at her was the name Riku.

_Riku..hmm..not a bad name. I always want to be someone else so why not take that opportunity, even if it means being a boy. It's not like my last life was all rainbow and sunshine._

Deciding that was her final decision she mentally threw out the name Kelly Lloyd, daughter of a criminal and a whore, and fully embraced her new identity as Riku … last name to be found once the mess of memories were sorted out.

That was definitely the first order of business to be solved.


	2. Here I go!

The memories were … for a lack of a better word, complicated or more accurately a whole mess.

All the memories in his past life were laid out in a nice row pushed to the back of his mind waiting to be picked out in an orderly fashion. But the new memories were scattered everywhere like broken pieces of a jigsaw puzzle left abandoned on the floor with the added bonus of new ones being thrown in every minute. He had to painfully sort out each piece while trying to accommodate for the new ones to appear.

How fun, how relaxing, he was definitely not getting a painful headache at the moment.

The body in front of him, if he interpreted his scatter memories correctly, was apparently his dad. A flash of a smiling face and tender pattings of the head filled his vision. He gently smiled at the man in front of him for all those pleasant visions trying to ignore the burning sensation building at the corner of his eyes. Not able to stare at those blank eye sockets any longer he dragged his little hands over the bloody face making sure the eyelids covered the empty sockets. It was disturbing to see such a blank expression without any eyes in place. 

In his previous body, with all the beating and shoves, blood stopped fazing him once he released that it would still appear on his last body like a second skin. He succumbed to the bitter resignation, knowing that it would be another constant in his last life of suffering.

Once the blood was ignored, at a distance, it could’ve been mistaken as someone peacefully sleeping under the shades of the tall canopy. 

His hands suddenly touched cold metal lingering close to the neck of his deceased dad. Not just any metal, a head band with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf.

Ok then, he is in some sort of ninja world specifically Naruto. Nice to know. He groaned as he once again pushed back the panic filling his mind. 

_I guess the ‘murderous blood’ that ran through my veins in my past life will finally come in handy. Who knew?_

He really needed some water or booze and...was it natural for eyes here to be so white? The reflection in the bloody puddle showed a boy with black hair, one eye pitch black and the other unnaturally white. He scurried away, there was only one explanation and it definitely wasn’t one he liked. He had to be a relative of the Hyuga, since those types of eyes were specific to the clan rather than the typical association with blindness in a normal world, which he didn’t have. Was that why the eyes of his dad were taken out? But unless he was part of the main house, wasn’t there some sort of cursed mark rendering the eyes useless upon death? Cause even under all that blood, there was definitely no cursed seal on his dad’s forehead. 

On the flip side, why did he have one only white eye and why was he and his father in the middle of the forest away from the village in the first place? This was definitely one of many issues bothering him

Maybe other people would be happy they had such a bloodline ability, but out of all the clans he could have been born into, the Hyuga and Uchiha were the ones he hated the most. The elders were too corrupt and prideful in their quest of maintaining superiority to the point they only respected those with the rightful bloodline limits keeping a "pure" bloodline, _Sweet Home Alabama_ written between the lines. Even then, if they didn’t follow their restrictive and narrow minded mindset they were deemed as failures, a burden to get rid of and ignore. He thought they were pretty overrated in his past life with all their OP abilities and what not. That was probably why 97% of the clan were decimated, a good way for the plot to continue. 

The Inuzuka and Aburame clans were miles better with their natural affinities to having cute dogs and insect companions, at least he would have some sort of reliable support pet/partner to get him through this stinky mess. Plus they seemed pretty loyal to each other and didn’t seem to care as much about climbing the ranks. From what he remembered in his memories of the anime, they were pretty cool, if he were to say so himself. But apparently fate came to bite him in the ass by making him share the same blood as the Hyugyas, even if it was not "pure" due to only having one eye. But he shouldn’t have been surprised, life always gave him the short end of the stick.

Shaking his tiny fist to the sky he gritted his teeth as he managed to stand up with the tell-tale sounds of wet mud squelching beneath his shoes. 

He couldn’t stay here forever, with the pesky bugs and potential ninja assassins and whatnot. So he walked through the forest till he saw a familiar tip of a mountain in the distance. He sighed deeply as he pushed up his bloodied sleeves ready for a seemingly long walk.

_Kohana...probably, here I come._


End file.
